Unrecorded Event
by Anew Returner
Summary: An attempt at capture turns into something much more... enjoyable. SasuNeji Lemon Oneshot.


_**A/n: Set six months before Naruto returns to Konoha (as in a half a year before when the time jump takes place)**_

_**Pairing: SasuNeji**_

_**Warnings: Yaoi, lemon, and manga spoilers (maybe?) **_

_**Disclaimer: not mine, will never be mine.**_

Wind ripped through his raven locks, the odd leaf scraped against his cheek, his clothing snagging on a branch; soon to be decapitated from its tree host. Finally Uchiha Sasuke was allowed freedom from the home Orochimaru had made for him, then again Sasuke was never truly locked away from the outside world, training, that was the only time he could breath fresh air.

It had been two years since the Uchiha had betrayed Konoha in search for power that he believed only Orochimaru could give him, and just a few hours ago the said pale nin gave Sasuke permission to do survival training on his own. There was no worry to let the stoic nin have his freedom, after all Sasuke was only after one thing, and that certain thing can only be achieved with his help.

Sasuke rushed through the trees leaving no sound in his wake; as well his chakra was hidden to make sure no pesky shinobis in the area would investigate. He had long since lost track of his position, all he knew was the area he was in seemed familiar, it wasn't the fire country -he knew that- but the area resembled it. Maybe he was on the outskirts of the wind country... close to the fire's borders—

It was then that a feeling of familiar chakra dragged him out of his thoughts, but he couldn't place whom it belonged to. Sasuke tried to ignore it and resume his line of thought but eventually -after finding his attempt hopeless- gave into his curiosity. Sasuke swiftly changed his direction and in minutes he found himself frozen, eyes wide "Hyuuga... Neji..." he found himself whispering his name as his dark eyes took in the male's form from his hidden position.

Neji's back was facing him but Sasuke could easily see the change caused by the last few years, he was taller, his hair had grown longer. His attire although same in color was now covering what his shorts and T-shirt had not. Sasuke's gaze traveled down to his sandals '_he's a jounin now?' _he thought recognizing the sandals as such. He scanned upwards '_so that must be the Hyuuga robes... worn by jounin...' _he noted mentally as he took in the article of clothing around his waist.

Sasuke was brought out of his reverie when Neji's arms began to rise forming a hand seal just under his chin. '_What is he doing...?'_ Sasuke found himself leaning in closer, although it was impossible to see what he was doing from his line of view.

"Byakugan!" Sasuke tensed up again, his first instinct was to run, but for some odd reason he found his legs unable to move.

As his view warped into the expected byakugan state Neji quickly noted the shinobi behind him, how did he not sense another's presence? Was he to deep in his meditation? _'But... this shinobi... Uchiha?'_ Neji slowly turned his head in the direction of the male behind him.

Sharp pearl eyes locked onto his black ones; Sasuke was caught. Though now that he could see the other male's face Sasuke remembered why he couldn't just run: Hyuuga Neji was so much like him, even down to his looks; simply beautiful. It still surprised Sasuke that he had never found Neji crowded by his own set of fans... then again after Sasuke graduated from the ninja academy he had not seen much of his fan club. Though unlike Sasuke, Neji had more angelic features, such as pale skin, white cloud-like eyes, and long cascading hair.

Neji slowly twisted his body to face directly to the Uchiha, and he shifted his position into that of a fighting stance. At this Sasuke cursed under his breath and fled, standing around would get himself captured, but he couldn't just fight the man, he couldn't will himself to damage a face like Neji's. (1)

Seeing Sasuke hop away Neji quickly followed, although the Uchiha could hide his chakra, it was easy with the ability of the byakugan to follow him.

Soon Neji had caught up to Sasuke, which the Hyuuga was surprised to have happened so fast _'What is that Uchiha trying to do?'_ Upon finding his chance Neji forced a small amount of chakra into the souls of his feet causing a burst in distance on his last jump. This caused the white-eyed male to bound forward and land right behind his target.

"Damn it!" Sasuke cursed out loud and he whipped around prepared to defend himself.

Upon the Uchiha's sudden halt Neji tried to stop also, unfortunately he was already in the air and the next thing he knew his body was slammed against that of Sasuke's.

At the impact he lost his footing and both he and Neji slipped from the high branches of the canopy to land with a crash against the forest floor. "Ugh!" Sasuke groaned aloud as he received the full blunt of the impact, with the Hyuuga landing on top of him.

Neji forced himself to ignore the sharp pain and he quickly took advantage of the state Sasuke was in and pinned him. It was his turn to note the changes to the Uchiha since last they saw each other. Like himself Sasuke was now taller, but was more shocking was his shirt. Like Neji's it had long sleeves but unlike in the fact that it was completely open, revealing his chest and stomach. Neji would have to admit that Sasuke did in fact have a nice body. _'Now I know what those fangirls see' _he thought with a sigh.

It was apparent now that the Uchiha wasn't struggling, which the reasons for Neji decided not to investigate, but take to his advantage. The veins around his eyes relaxed as the byakugan was put to rest. One of his hands that were holding down Sasuke's shoulders moved to grab hold of his sword and toss it aside.

"Kusanagi..." Sasuke heard himself murmur as his eyes still remained fixated upon the man on top of him.

Neji moved his hips to straddle his captives gut as he continued to disarm the other. "Seems you have gotten weaker..." upon feeling Sasuke tense he continued "...it also seems you have become less sure of yourself..." Neji leaned his head in closer to study the Uchiha's facial features "is it your skills that you worry over...?" Neji furrowed his brow at not finding the response he wanted. "Or is it... me?" There it was. A slight change in his expression. "Why? Do you fear me?" No. "Hate me?" ... no.

Sasuke couldn't take it anymore it was as if Neji was reading his mind, wasn't he keeping a straight face? Obviously not if the Hyuuga prodigy could still read it, but what was getting to him most was the position he was put into and just thinking about it brought a blush to his face.

'_Pink... is he... blushing?' _Neji watched with wide eyes, as embarrassment was soon evident on the other's face. "Uchiha... you are weak..." he muttered before wondering what move to make now. His team wasn't too far behind, he could use their assistance to bring the traitor back to Konoha—

"Weak..." The Uchiha's voice brought Neji's attention back to him. "I'll show you who's weak." Neji didn't have enough time to prepare, for after those words left his lips Sasuke had reversed their position with him on top.

Neji gasped as his back collided with a root his eyes were forced shut in pain from pressure the Uchiha had put on him. His mouth opened wide to groan.

Seeing the expression off pain as well as his open mouth, Sasuke couldn't help himself and he pressed his lips to the others in a demanding kiss, his tongue passing his open lips right away. Neji's eyes soon opened wide, he tried to push the other off but his hands were caught and pined above his head.

Sasuke pulled away upon gaining control of himself, but he couldn't help but want more of the delicious flavor that only Neji's mouth could provide. He looked down at the male underneath him only to watch as his face closed in on him, their lips meeting for the second time in a passionate kiss.

Soon Neji's eyes slid shut as the Uchiha dominated his mouth, his tongue sliding over every area tasting everything there was to taste before his tongue went to Neji's, both appendages moving in rhythm. Although there was only so much pleasure you can get from just kissing and Sasuke's mouth began to wander to see what other pleasure he could give. His tongue slipping from the others lips to slide a moist trail across his check and down his neck, Neji shivered at the foreign feeling before a soft moan slipped from his lips once the Uchiha reverted to kissing followed by the odd nip.

Sasuke began to push the fabric of the Hyuuga's shirt out of the way of his mouth finding that there was just not enough skin showing. He shifted one of Neji's captive hands into his other hand and his now free hand went to undo the front part of Neji's shirt. Upon undoing it his whole shirt seemed to unravel and it easily slipped from his pale shoulders and once the cold air hit the long hared male's heated skin, he let out a surprised groan.

Sasuke carefully examined the Hyuuga's flawless chest before leaning in to finish his work on the other's neck. Upon finding the crook of his neck Sasuke began to suck harder causing Neji to moan again as he tilted his head to allow the Uchiha a better access. Soon his mouth began to fill with a metallic flavor and he reluctantly pulled away only to explore further. The dark eyed nin racked his teeth against the others protruding collarbone causing his captive to groan. Licking his way down to his chest Sasuke soon felt one of the Hyuuga's nipples against his lip, giving it a curious lick –to which Neji responded with a shudder- he took it into his mouth giving it a thoughtful bite before sucking on it till it peaked.

"Uch... Uchiha..." Sasuke's name was groaned out, the said man smirked before continuing his exploration across firm abs until he was stopped by the pesky Hyuuga robes. Sasuke looked up to see Neji panting his eyes closed.

'_If he's not paying attention...' _Sasuke released Neji's hands before clutching the top part of the robe pulling it down '_might as well take it off'_ once he removed it he began to work on the Hyuuga's pants (2) when a hand stopped him. Sasuke looked up to meet Neji's stare. He was sitting up.

"That hardly seems fair..." he trailed off as he watched the Uchiha move to kiss him again, his arms moving to the back of his head untying the leaf headband as well as his hair tie. The protector slide down landing with a small 'clink' against the ground. Sasuke softly pushed Neji back down against the ground before pulling away to admire the uncovered beauty of Neji with his hair fanned out beneath him.

"Why should I make things fair...?" was his reply as he went back to removing Neji's pants. The Hyuuga frowned and his own hands went to untie the knot of the rope that kept both Sasuke's shirt and the cloth around his waist together (3). Upon feeling his clothing go slack Sasuke shrugged the articles off as he eyed Neji in the process '_perhaps I should go back to binding his hands...'_ the dark eyed male pushed the thought away as the current task was way more important. Soon Sasuke had succeeded in removing both the Hyuuga's pants and underwear and slipped them off –carrying his sandals with him-.

Finally Sasuke was able to view Neji in all his glory, he remembered dreaming of such a view but never could he have imagined it to be so magnificent as it was in real life. His face was flushed as his pale eyes stared at anything but the man on top of him, clearly embarrassed.

Leaning down Sasuke licked the head of his erect cock savoring the taste of sweet precum as well as the surprised gasp and shudder that came from the prideful Hyuuga. Sasuke soon wrapped his lips around the other male causing his back to arch into his mouth, a strangled moan filling the air. Light sucking soon turned harder as more of the other was in his mouth, and Neji lost control of himself so much so that Sasuke had to press his hands to the others hips to keep from choking.

Soon Sasuke pulled back leaving the other to shiver and whimper at the loss. "P-please..." he begged for release.

The Uchiha looked over the sweaty male beneath him as he gasped for breath. His eyes shut tightly as tears clung to the sides of his eyes, his face flushed. "And you called me weak..." Sasuke muttered as he leaned down to kiss the other before his mouth traveled to the other's ear, his hot breath caressing the others neck. "I wish you could see yourself now... completely disgraceful..." He licked Neji's cheekbone quickly before continuing "I can last a while... so... I want you to beg..."

"W-what?" The Hyuuga murmured before tilting his head to face him.

"Beg... beg for me to take you... to fuck you..." A cruel grin made itself visible on Sasuke's face as his venom like words spilled from his lips.

Neji turned his head away as he bit his bottom lip, that pain between his legs was becoming too much and without thinking he heard him self say, "Take me... please... Uchiha."

The said male leaned closer "I can't hear you when you're looking away..."

Neji turned to face the other "I said... take me... make me yours... drive me through a world of passion and lust."

Sasuke respond by placing two fingers to the Hyuuga's lips "then suck." Which Neji did, he took the fingers into to his mouth and put all his anguish into getting them as wet as possible. Once Sasuke felt his fingers had enough he ripped them away from his mouth, replacing them with his mouth.

Soon though Neji felt something wet against his entrance, he tensed up. "Relax..." Sasuke murmured after removing his lips from his and began kissing along the white-eyed males jaw line. Neji followed his direction and relaxed as best he could as the other probed him, prepared him. He slipped the second finger inside causing the Hyuuga to moan softly.

Finding waiting for the other to be prepared too much of a bother Sasuke removed his fingers, and Neji whimpered as he lost his warmth. Soon though he felt Sasuke move his legs so his thighs rested on his shoulders. The Uchiha licked his lips as he pulled down his pants at the same time positioning himself, before slowly sliding in.

"A-ah!" Neji cried out as pain sheared it's way through his entire body. Sasuke moaned at the feeling as he placed his hands on either side of the male beneath him 's head in order to stabilize himself as he waited for him to adjust to his size. Neji showed his ready by running his fingers along the Uchiha's sides before they relaxed on his hips, and Sasuke responded by a slow thrust causing both to moan at the new sensation.

"Harder..." Sasuke heard Neji mumble, and he was more then happy to oblige as he pulled back and thrusted quicker... deeper... "Ah! Sasuke!" He cried out in pleasure as the prodigy saw white, Sasuke had hit his prostate, and as he continued to elevate his speed that special nerve center was hit more, and more... and more...

Neji felt his peck come soon and he began to dig his nails into the other's sides to keep himself, that's when Sasuke curled a hand around the male below 's cock and began to pump in rhythm to each thrust.

That was all he could take, Neji let out on last cry of pleasure as he came, his seed spilling between both their bodies. But also coming with the spasm the area occupied by Sasuke was tightened and the feeling drove him over the edge as he came calling Neji's name his body collapsing on top of the other.

They panted, both flushed. As Sasuke tried to regain his composure he rolled off the other to allow him to breathe. They were both called to sleep as they did so Sasuke wrapped a protective arm around his lover as he rested his head on his chest.

Fifteen minutes later Neji awoke to find himself alone in the forest, Sasuke must have fled first chance he got... or was it just one realistic dream in which all his clothes were removed. He got to his feet and a large pain serge through his body '_Okay... I also fell out of a tree... and landed on a rather large stick...' _Neji groaned at the sharp pain radiating from his ass as he put his clothes back on. He found himself truly disappointed that the Uchiha had left so suddenly, as he obviously chose his lifestyle as an avenger over him. He shook his head '_Uchiha most likely only used sex to weaken me and escape...' _Neji's negative self took over as he hobbled over to were he had left his team when he went to meditate.

Neji was sure of one thing though... he would definitely not report this incident to Hokage-sama. Even though it was required of the prodigy to do so Neji just felt saying something like 'He got away after seducing, and fucking me in the forest' to be too insulting.

Owari

_**A/n: My first lemon... (posted on the internet anyway...)and I am accepting requests for other oneshots where the story line is sex (those are the good ones and you know it!) see my profile for the guidelines.**_

_**(1) – And this is why we have yet to see Sasuke and Neji fight...**_

**_(2) – I have no idea how Neji's new ugly clothes work x.X I don't even no if its pants and shirt... It could be a horrendous BODY SUIT! NOOOOOO THE PAIN!_**

_**(3) – Like Neji's I don't know how his clothes work either... until I see Sasuke removing his clothes... I'm just gonna guess.**_


End file.
